Hellbringer
by James Foxhound
Summary: It's a battle to remember: Tails VS Eggman in a skyscrapersize mech. Looks like someone's pretty pissed, too... and what does Shadow have to do with this? TailsXoc, SonicXAmy, other possible parings.
1. Hell hath no fury

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog in any way, shape or form. If I did, Tails would have his own 3D game, which would have gotten an M rating for: blood, gore, violence, use of real-world firearms, language, and gibbing (blowing people apart).

* * *

Tails lifted the old Colt 1911 out of its display case. The gun was given to him seven years ago by Shadow, as a small gift for his help in stopping the Black Arms. Interestingly enough, he had always kept it loaded, not to mention well-oiled. Now he might need it… 

He had seen the tapes, had seen what happened. Sonic, in plain view of a security camera outside city hall, had killed Cream.

Maybe it wasn't that he killed her, as much as how he killed her… It was ungodly brutal, something that he couldn't imagine anyone doing... All the police had found was her head and her one shoe, the rest was unrecognizable...

Tails took off his lab coat and put on a trenchcoat, flicked on a pair of red-tinted sunglasses, grabbed the perfect fake Chaos Emerald he had just made, and walked outside…

The rain had become a downpour, making for a unique setting…

"I gave all I could… I helped save the world… If this is what happens to Sonic, what will happen to me?"

A crash of thunder sounded…

"Then I shall hunt the ghosts of my past down… for hell hath no fury like mine…" he gripped the pistol even harder… "I AM HELLBRINGER!!!"

The emerald in his hand glowed, emitting an unnatural red light…

"And I will bring Sonic back to normal… or kill him!" Tails yelled, "I will never forgive myself if I let my childhood hero become something worse then Eggman ever was… he would have rather died than become what he is now…"

_AN: Sonic's gone evil! Why?! And what does this have to do with a perfect fake of a Chaos Emerald? Chaos ensues (pun intended) as Tails experiments with the fake emerald… and in a way you might not expect!_


	2. Past trials, future mistakes

_AN: If you're wondering, I think Tails was about eight when the Black Arms war (and the events of Shadow the Hedgehog) happened. That makes him about fifteen during this story._

**Chapter two: Past trials, future mistakes**

Tails held the Perfect fake chaos emerald very carefully. _If this thing works,_ he thought, _I should be able to use chaos control like anyone else… That's probably going to be the only thing that gives me a chance._

"Chaos… CONTROL!!!"

It was almost like time had started to shatter, the universe around him falling apart! Then it stopped, and reversed… but now the emerald started to break, cracks forming on its surface…

BLAM!

The emerald blew apart, pieces flying everywhere. Tails was knocked on his back, bleeding, with several pieces of the emerald stuck in him. "Aww, shit…" he murmured, loosing feeling in his legs. But then, something surprising happened: the numbness stopped. Tails managed to raise his head enough to see what was happening.

"Holy CRAP."

The shards were gone, the holes in his shirt still surrounded by bloodstains. He felt his chest through his shirt: nothing, not even a scab. "Whoa." Tails said, picking himself up off the ground and looking around. He was in a state of total shock. Feeling slightly unreal, Tails walked over to his door and reached out to the doorknob, half expecting to just stumble right through the door. He grabbed the knob, turned… and realized he had locked himself out.

In the rain.

"Damnit. I locked myself out again," Tails muttered as he tried to find where he had left his spare key. He finally found it (under the welcome mat, no less), opened the door and stepped inside. "I swear, if I lock myself outside again…" he muttered, flinging the key across the room. The door slammed closed from the wind as Tails walked over to his computer. A 'ding' sound emanated from the speakers, indicating that he had another e-mail. He opened it; it read:

Tails, do you honestly want to find out what happened? I'm not exactly outgoing about such things, and if I tell you what has happened to Sonic, it might just cause the end of the world as you know it. And I honestly hope you haven't tried to use that emerald you made yet… Those things are highly unstable; I should know, the one I made blew up in my face.

Tails chuckled at the last line. _A little too late!_ He thought, typing out his reply:

Who the hell are you, and what do you know about Sonic?

His inbox dinged again, with the answer:

At the moment, I'm not in a position to tell you my name; only that I'm an ally. Do you still wish to learn what I have to tell you?

He wrote back:

Yes. PS: your advice about the emerald? About ten seconds late. Oops.

His inbox dinged yet again, prompting him to wonder if he wouldn't have been better off using IM.

Sorry about the emerald thing! Anyway, meet me in front of the alleyway gun shop. I can almost bet I'll be the only girl there…

Tails sent a quick OK, and then hurried out. Outside, however, he was stopped by the Chaotix.

"Hey Tails! We got asked to check in on you," Vector said, blocking Tails' way.

"By who?" Tails asked, secretly checking to make sure that he had brought his handgun.

"Can't tell ya. Privacy policy and all that," Vector replied.

"Where's Charmy?"

"Elsewhere."

_This CAN'T be good, they'd never go on a mission without him unless they were planning to hurt someone…_ Tails thought, folding his arms in a way that his right hand rested on the Colt 1911 in his shoulder holster. Espio finally spoke.

"Seems like you aren't acting normally; care to explain why?"

"When a perfectly made fake chaos emerald blows up in your face, let's see you act normally," Tails said, more than a little pissed off. "But my guess is that's not why you're here, is it?"

"Sorry Tails, but we're bringing you in for questioning," Vector said.

"Sorry? Maybe you should take that back. I don't know anything about Sonic's new killing streak, and I told the police that already. Oh, and _screw you!_"

Espio pulled out a throwing dagger, and threw it at Tails. Time seemed to slow down, and finally stopped. Tails jumped out of the way as time resumed, pulling out his handgun. "Alright, you idiots get out of the way or I'll ventilate ya!" Tails threatened; Vector, thinking the gun wasn't loaded, jumped at Tails; three shots rang out, and Vector dropped to the ground.

"You'll pay for that (COUGH), punk…" Vector spat, slowly getting on his feet. The shots had all landed in the vicinity of his left shoulder, essentially making his left arm useless.

"It's Hellbringer," Tails said, "and you had best leave if you don't want your brains blown out."

"Fine, but don't think this is over." Vector answered, walking away with Espio behind him.

Tails managed to get on the train without incident, just before it left. During the ride, he wondered why the world seemed to fall apart around him, why people just weren't acting normally. Then he thought, why do people put such a low value on things that should be considered more valuable then money?

He finally came across the answer:

People are stupid.

**KA-BOOM!!!**

An explosion rocked the train, shocking Tails into pulling out his handgun. The back half of the car he was in had been blown open…

Sonic stood on the nearby cliff, smugly holding a rocket launcher. "HA HA HA!!! Tails, I presume?"

"It's Hellbringer!"

"My, my, what a difference. To think, you consider yourself a threat to me? I think I'll just leave; you aren't worth my time. See you later, little fool!" Sonic yelled, jumping away.

(Later, Station Square)

Tails left the station in a hurry. He didn't want to get caught up with reporters, so he just slipped out unnoticed. A short time later, he found the gun shop he was supposed to meet her at… A blue-furred, twin-tailed vixen wearing a short-sleeved shirt and shorts stood outside, probably the one who had sent the e-mails. "About time you showed up, Tails," she said, cracking a slight smile.

"What is it?" Tails asked, somewhat defensive. He didn't know who this girl was, nor how he hadn't heard of her before.

"I guess I'd better introduce myself; I'm Frost Lock."

"Miles 'Tails' Prower." Tails replied. He swore he had met Frost before. "Have we met?"

"I would say. You just have a bit of amnesia about it, though I don't know why."

Tails head started to throb; he fell to his knees. _Something, no, someone… a fire…_

----Flashback, about two years ago, in a burning apartment building----

Tails spun around, watching in horror as a burning pile of debris covered his only exit, separating him from Sonic. _Oh crap, NOT GOOD!_ Tails thought, searching for a way out. In only a few seconds, however, he had succumbed to the smoke… He felt suddenly cold, as if he weren't there anymore.

"You're safe now," someone said. After a few seconds of gathering his strength, he managed to open his eyes, only to see a bluish figure disappear down an alley.

----End Flashback----

"Why did you save me?" Tails asked.

"Because you were like me: a two-tailed freak of nature," she explained, walking over and helping Tails up. "Besides, I just had a feeling… Never mind. Come on, let's go," Frost said.

"Where?"

"You're house, where else?" A moment later, they where in front of Tail's house.

"How…?!"

"Chaos control. You had one charged, anyway, and I figured that it would lead to your house."

"What?! But… Unless… no, that's impossible!" It hit Tails like a brick wall. "Good lord, when that emerald exploded, it must have transferred all its power to the nearest possible thing… me."

"That's what I was trying to warn you about; you see, few creatures can control that kind of power. I just hoped that you wouldn't try to use the emerald… Thank god you can control it."

"From what you said in that e-mail, you tried as well…"

"Yeah. Come on, let's get inside before it starts raining again." Frost said; Tails pulled out a key and unlocked his door. Just as he closed the door, it started raining again. Frost sat down at a table, and Tails sat down across from her.

"So, you saved my life…"

"Just as much as you saved mine so many times; not directly, of course, but you saved the world several times. I can't thank you enough."

Tails blinked. She pretty much considered Tails her savior.

_Huh, got him thinking._ Frost thought. _I don't really need a hero… but I sure could use a boyfriend._

_AN: an interesting look into the mind of Frost, indeed, and Sonic's truly evil. How many of you where expecting Sonic to be framed? No, he's actually gone evil, which has to do with the reason this involves the supernatural. R&R, people!_


	3. Paranormal

_AN: Watch as I reference two of my favorite games in one chapter! Starcraft and Half-Life FTW! Anyway, Tails and Frost kick some ass a la Protoss. (Did I spell that right?)If you're wondering, I accidentally uploaded this chapter when it wasn't complete. Whoops!_

**Chapter Three: Paranormal**

_She's so beautiful…_ Tails absent-mindedly thought. _Whoa! Did I just think that?! Sheesh, I'm not gonna fall in love that fast… or did I already?_ He shook his head, as if trying to get the thought out of his mind: he had more important business to attend to.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Tails asked Frost, finally deciding to strike up conversation.

"First, what Sonic's doing is no fault of his own. He's possessed by one of the 'three demons', incorporeal life-forms which want to take over earth."

"Huh?"

"The weakest, and the one that is possessing Sonic, is Daimios: the demon of terror, he only kills if it means that he stays in power longer. The others are Phoebus and Aries, of pain and war respectively. They have no qualms over killing millions of people to reach their goal, but they still fight each other," Frost explained, wondering if Tails would believe her. Her hand started inching toward the Browning High-Power holstered in her boot, just in case Tails didn't trust her…

"Ok, not exactly what I had expected, but oh well."

"Huh?"

Tails suppressed a laugh. "I thought Sonic had decided to imitate Gordon Freeman when he was drunk, then thought he was Gordon. It's called mind-reset syndrome," Tails said, a shiver going up his spine, "and I've fallen victim to it before. I still don't think I got over it."

"Why do you say that?" Frost asked, wondering if this was a bad sign.

"I thought I was Adrian Shepherd."

"The guy from Half-Life: Opposing Force?"

"Yeah. He was a sharpshooter," Tails sighed, "and I'm still a better shot then Shadow."

Frost raised a questioning eyebrow. "Anyway, I've encountered these things before, but I never figured out how to kill them: they jumped to another body just as the one they were using died."

Tails thought for a moment. "I think I might just have an idea in that department…"

(Station Square)

"THIS IS UNIT 75! WE NEED ASSISTANCE!" someone screamed into a radio; a second later, his brain was splattered all over the pavement from one of Sonic's high-speed kicks.

"Shit, Sonic's going down!!!" Shadow cursed, racing to the site of the battle. He skidded to a stop as Sonic took out the last of the solders.

"So, we meet again, with our roles reversed, Shadow."

"Commander Shadow to you!" he yelled, getting into a fighting stance. Sonic attacked first, using a simple homing attack; Shadow deflected it, tried to counter-attack and found himself skidding across the pavement.

(Start music: His World (Sonic's theme, Sonic the Hedgehog 2006))

Tails walked up. "You can guess why I'm here," he said, "can't you?"

"Do you seriously think you can beat me?" Sonic asked. He got his answer when two yellow energy blades appeared from devices on Tails' wrists. "Well, well, a new parlor trick? Not like you can beat me alone, even with those…"

"Then you're not noticing someone," Tails said, just as Frost walked up behind Sonic, with similar blades on her wrists, only colored blue.

Sonic's smile was replaced with a frown. "YOU!"

"You're going down, Daimios!"

'Sonic's' face changed to one of terror. "How do you know my name?!"

"Simple. Your name describes what you do: Daimios means 'terror' in Latin. And I figured that the only thing that would do this was a demon," Frost explained, her tone extremely condescending.

"Seems the countdown to your demise has started," Tails said, shifting into his fighting stance: one blade held vertically as a shield, the other drawn back and ready to stab with. He felt different…

…he felt _badass_.

Tails dashed at Daimios, slashing all the way; Daimios dodged to the side, only to meet Frost's blades.

"AHHH!!! That hurt!!!" Daimios screamed, realizing the blades only hurt him; he felt his control over Sonic slipping. "Psi-blades! You cheating basterds!!!" Daimios screeched at them, spinning up…

Tails simply crossed his blades to form a shield. Daimios bounced off, cursing all the way. "I'll free Sonic from your control, no matter what it takes!" Daimios attacked him again; this time, Tails backflipped out of the way, did a handspring, kicked off the wall behind him, and rammed Daimios with his blades. Daimios fell flat on his back, twitching; Tails jumped, and used the inertia of his fall to jam his right blade in Daimios' gut and backflip off. Although the blade didn't hurt him, Sonic (who knew what was going on for the last couple minutes) did feel like throwing up.

"No… NO!!!" Daimios screamed, loosing control.

"GET… THE FUCK… OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Sonic yelled, struggling to keep in control. Sonic started to scream as a red cloud seemingly appeared out of nowhere above him, taking the form of Daimios.

(End music)

"Oh well, now you can't hurt me! HA!" the creature said, thinking he had attained victory.

"Think again!" Frost countered, holding her hand out almost like she was trying to stop someone, "PSIONIC STORM!!!" A bolt of psionic lightning leapt from her palm, blasting Daimios with the psychic equivalent of twenty million volts. The cloud recoiled, screaming out a call of pure hate.

"YOU BITCH! MY BROTHERS WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" Daimios screeched, his voice distorting until it was gone; the cloud dissipated, leaving nothing behind.

Frost's stern look faded, as she looked over at Tails. "Let's go."

"Who… who are you?" Shadow asked, stunned by the battle that had just taken place.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out," Tails said, using Chaos Control to warp out, taking Frost and Sonic with him.

(Police HQ)

"You're sure it was Daimios?" the person that Shadow was calling was obviously not associated with GUN.

"Yes, sir. I don't see how we could stop him, or the other prototypes," Shadow answered; the person on the other end let out a sigh.

"I'll make a few calls…"

_AN: Oh shit, prototypes? What the hell's going on here? And whose side is Shadow on? Something smells fishy…_


	4. Out of the frying pan, into the fire

_AN: Due to writer's block of death, I'm giving a somewhat easier style a try. I always felt that this ends up sounding like a rant, but it's worth trying._

**Chapter Four: Out of the frying pan, into the fire**

(Frost's POV)

Good lord. Tails decides to hack the Blizzard network, I get a copy of FEAR after swearing off horror games for good, and THEN something has to break.

Wait, let me restate that: someone has a mental breakdown. And it's Amy, of all people. Boyfriend troubles.

Oh, why did I have to get this job?

Oh yeah, because I "have a way with people" that Tails lacks.

It's called being empathic; where telepaths read minds, I read emotions.

And minds to some extent. I always had a knack for psychic stuff.

Anyway, I pull up to her apartment building, get to her apartment, and find out she doesn't want to let me in. Deciding to take the direct approach, I read her mind the best I can… and nearly die of a cliché of b-grade movie proportions. During the time she felt Sonic could never go back to normal, she fell in love with a wolf from Special Forces: Jacob Jankowski. Damn, that sounds like something I've done before now that I think about it. Fragile situation alarm!

"Amy, I can understand! I was in your situation once! Just please don't do what I think you're about to do!" I yelled, hoping that I would at least do something, maybe get her to open the door. Finally, after a few tense moments, Amy opened the door and let out a long sigh.

"Ok."

There was nothing unnerving about her room, no gun or noose lying about, nor bottles of poison. The only thing that made me think she might commit suicide was the extreme trauma of Sonic's 'possession' and her confusion over who she truly loved. "Amy, I'm not sure how to explain this to you…"

"You read my mind, and it backfired."

I shot into a defensive state. "What?"

Amy smirked. "You didn't expect another telepath, did you?"

I was finally able to read her true intentions: she knew I was a telepath, and lured me here for a talk about… something…

"Do you really think I had fallen for someone named 'Jacob Jankowski', when he doesn't even exist? Oh, and I seriously don't think that getting FEAR was a good idea. It WILL scare the crap out of you," she said, flashing a Sonic-esq smirk. "I just needed to get you here to tell you something."

"What?"

"I know the energy signature of these 'demons'… and they aren't what you'd think they are."

I still kept my guard up. "Why did you have to bring me here so… stealthily? I'm no Jamie Bond."

Amy sighed. "I had to be extra careful; I couldn't let anyone know what I know. The demons… They weren't born, they where built."

My mouth shot open. "WHAT?!"

"They where created by Armtek, a Department of Defense contractor. I don't know much, but they have a DOD signature…"

KA-BLAMMO!!!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I yelled, drawing my Browning High-power. A quick look out the window told all:

Eggman.

With one of his new, skyscraper-size mechs.

"This… isn't a good day."

(Third-person POV)

(Tails' lab)

(Playing: You know my name [Chris Cornell)

Tails had reached the breaking point with Dr. Robotnick a long time ago.

But this latest plot blew his mind.

Destroy Station Square?

Was he mad?

"I've had it, Eggman. This time, you will die…"

Cha-chunk...

"… and I'll make sure of it. If hell won't come for you, I'll just have to bring it."

_AN: Yep, Citadel-sized mechs. And it's Tails & Frost VS Eggman. What more could you ask for in your Half-life? (Sorry, I had to make the joke.) Anyway, expect some badass-ness. Tails is pissed to a level that makes the worst of Shadow's anger look like a candle flame next to an inferno. We're talking beheadings, people._


	5. No more heroes

_AN: Well, here's something. Why do I have so many storys as unfinished? I loose interest. School + having another non-fanfiction story in progress = fanfiction tends to get forgotten.  
_

"Bravery is not a function of firepower." J.C. Denton, Deus Ex

**Chapter Five: No more heroes**

(Tails' car, approaching Ground Zero)

Tails tuned the radio in on a news station. "We have reports that Eggman's mech is attempting to destroy Station square. The military is advising a total evacuation of the city."

_I'm not gonna let Eggman do this… not without a fight!_

Tails flicked on his car's turbo mode, and the car shot towards the outskirts of the city. He could already see Eggman's mech looming over the city, smashing its way though buildings. Tails saw some Eggrobos up ahead; he took out a 6-gauge shotgun and fired, devastating the only one he couldn't run over. Gears and other parts sprayed his windshield as he rammed through several 'bots, leaving a few pedestrians nearly speechless.

Metal Sonic scouted the situation:

_Target acquired. ID: Miles Prower. Normal power level: Medium. Anger level: Extreme. Weaponry: Colt 1911, Mossberg 6 gauge special. Chaos energy abnormality detected. Current danger level: above maximum. Consider primary target, divert from intercept with Sonic._

Metal Sonic jumped down on Tails' windshield, expecting to crash through; instead, he ended up on the receiving end of a load of 6-gauge supermagnum buckshot. Tails jammed the breaks, sending Metal Sonic flying. He stepped out of his car, snapping his wrist to cock his shotgun, an angry scowl on his face. There was one thing every bystander knew:

Tails was PISSED.

Metal Sonic stood up, took a better look at Tails, and noticed one key difference: Tails had no fear of him this time. "So, we meet again."

"Cut the crap, Metal. You know my reasons for being here; stand aside, and I won't turn you into scrap."

Metal Sonic was surprised by Tails' choice of words. "I have a duty to destroy all threats to Eggman's master plan. You are a fool to oppose me."

Tails had a sudden feeling of extreme power. "I think YOU are."

Metal Sonic dashed toward Tails, but his charge was side-stepped. A blast of buckshot tore into his back, knocking him forward. "Do you think that hurt?!"

"If that didn't, this WILL!" Tails yelled, firing a crackling ball of energy from his hand. It hit, sending Metal Sonic a few feet forward. He fired off another blast from his Mossberg, damaging Metal Sonic even more.

Metal Sonic managed to get back up. "You couldn't have done that… It's imposable…" He managed to knock down Tails with another one of his dash attacks, but ended up with two shells worth of buckshot in his face. He had forgotten: Mossberg 6-gauge specials had a 'double-blast' feature.

Tails stood back up. "I'm done screwing around, Metal…" Tails jumped the distance between him and Metal Sonic in an impossibly short time… one that reminded Shadow, who had been watching the whole time, of something that he thought impossible for Tails to do…

"Was that… Chaos Control?"

Tails smashed Metal Sonic's stomach with an incredibly hard punch. A kick knocked Metal Sonic to the pavement, spread-eagled. "Impossible!" he yelled, his circuits failing…

_**ERROR: Extreme outer shell damage.**_

_**ERROR: Repair systems destroyed.**_

_**ERROR: CPU damage exceeds operational capacity.**_

_**ERROR: Power system destroyed.**_

Metal Sonic's cracked chest plate started billowing smoke, just before he exploded.

Shadow cursed under his breath. Eggman would not be happy…

GLI-BANG!

A .50 caliber bullet lodged itself in a large air conditioning unit, less than an inch from Shadow's skull.

"Got your attention, didn't I?"

Shadow turned around… and his jaw nearly came unhinged. Frost was wielding a modified AR-15, loaded with .50 Beowulf and set to full auto. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

GLI-BANGBANGBANGBANG.

Shadow dodged the bullets as they blew a chunk out of the air conditioner he dodged behind. _Oh CHIRST, she's using explosive ammo!_ he thought, pulling out a Colt 1911. "Do you know who you're fighting for?!" Shadow yelled, blind firing several rounds in Frost's general direction.

Frost didn't even dodge; the bullets all missed. "Good, bad, I'm the one with the firepower."

"CHAOS… SPEAR!"

"PHASE SHEILD!" Frost yelled, absorbing Shadow's attack. A glowing aura of energy surrounded her…

"Oh SHIT."

"PHASE BLASTER!" A massive bolt of pure chaos energy sent Shadow flying down to the street. Frost jumped down, landing on both feet.

"Going around, thinking you're being a hero, only causing more damage… Who do you think you are?" Shadow said, dragging himself up.

"There are no more heroes," Frost said, pulling out her Browning HP.

BAM!

Shadow looked down; the bullet had hit him in the stomach. "Damn… you…"

Frost grabbed a pair of handcuffs that where sitting on the sidewalk, dropped by a policeman making an arrest just before Eggman's advance toward the city was announced. She clipped them around Shadow's wrists, locking them closed and breaking the key in half.

"What… *COUGH* … I don't get my rights?"

"Your rights will be read at your funeral."


End file.
